


Things That Go Boom in the Night

by snaeken



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, General alien antics, M/M, Set after S01E03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Charlie and Miss Quill experience their first thunderstorm. Matteusz deals with the aftermath.





	

Charlie woke with a start, the initial grogginess of sleep completely passing him by. Looking to his side, he could make out the shape of a still-sleeping Matteusz in the darkness. Satisfied that nothing had happened to his boyfriend, he lay back down and listened to the rain bashing against their bedroom window. He found rain to be an interesting natural phenomenon, one that he hadn’t had back home. The fact that water could fall out of the sky was just something else on the long list of reasons that he was quickly falling in love with staying on Earth.

Then he heard a monumental crash, seemingly coming out of the very sky itself. Charlie sat bolt upright, alert for any incoming danger. He was now sure this was the offender that had woken him up initially. Really, although monsters appeared to be constantly trying to kill him and his new friends, he thought they were a bit more… well, civil, than this. That they would be allowed to sleep uninterrupted; that these monsters were not the kind which came out at night.

A further crash came, and he took that to be the final straw. It was time to see Miss Quill.

 

Charlie cautiously descended the stairs, preparing himself for a confrontation. He was not attacked by any monsters, although Miss Quill was already there, standing on guard. Admittedly, Miss Quill’s monster status was down to your own perception.

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty One has emerged from his royal chamber at last,” Miss Quill said, the late hour having no effect on her sarcasm abilities.

“Sleeping Beauty?” Charlie scrunches his face up in confusion.

“Another Earth reference. They’re very into their whole ‘pop culture’ thing.” She shakes her head in disapproval. “Either way, you’re here now. So if that abominably loud creature attacks, I can strike back.”

As if on cue, another roar surrounds them. They glance around, but still nothing has infiltrated their home. Charlie tentatively looks out of a window, but can see nothing in the darkness.

“Who are you,” Miss Quill raises her voice, “to try and intimidate me in my own home? Do you think your volume frightens me; that I will cower away at the first sign of danger?

“No, for I am so much more than just a woman. I am a proud warrior, but above that, I am the embodiment of hate itself!” she screams at their unseen attacker.

 

The light is suddenly switched on in the room, and Miss Quill lunges to attack. She stops suddenly, however, when she sees it is Matteusz standing in the doorway.

“Why so much noise?” he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His accent is thicker when he has just woken up, and Charlie finds it completely endearing.

“We’re only under attack, Sleeping Beauty Two. Nothing to worry about,” Miss Quill sighs. Honestly, it’s like these Earth creatures have no idea what’s going on around them.

“Is just thunderstorm, not to worry,” Matteusz yawns, latching on to Charlie. “Come back to bed, is cold without you.” Charlie blushes, and doesn’t allow Miss Quill’s over exaggerated gagging noises to ruin the moment.

“Are you sure it won’t attack us?” Charlie asks, worry lines visible on his forehead.

“No,” Matteusz chuckles, “is just part of rain.”

“Well isn’t that wonderful,” Miss Quill rolls her eyes. “I’m going back to bed, don’t bother waking me up unless something’s actually about to kill you.”

 

After some more worrying about the storm, Charlie falls asleep in Matteusz’s arms. He smiles fondly at his boyfriend, stroking his hair. Every day is certainly an adventure when you live with people from another planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw these two being adorable and couldn't resist. I tried to keep the characters true to themselves, hopefully I didn't do too bad a job. Let me know what you think!


End file.
